Sight Doesn't Matter
by Pricat
Summary: A lonely visually impaired Minion is abandoned by Nefaro but Perry and Yumi find him and decide to let him be part of their family but they'll show him love and compassion along with making him feel better
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This is another Despicable Me/Phineas and Ferb story and blame getting the movie today for making me write this but I love the Minions.**

**Yumi and Perry find an abandoned Minion who's visually impaired and rejected by Nefaro but Yumi along with Doofy and Perry decide to keep him and help him feel better about himself.**

**I hope people enjoy.**

* * *

It was a rainy afternoon in Danville as somebody was walking through the streets as it was a dark blue skinned Minion but he was sad as he used his long cane to find his bearings.

He had been visually impaired since Nefaro had discovered this a few months after he'd been created.

But tears leaked from his eyes as he needed somewhere to sleep for the night but saw a zig-zagged building as he remembered that Yumi lived there but he decided to try as he approached but entered the building as he climbed up the stairs using his long cane but then fainted onto Doofy's doorstep after ringing the doorbell.

Perry was stunned answering it as he brought the dark blue skinned Minion inside but Yumi was stunned seeing him knowing that he must've been rejected by Gru and the other Minions.

She saw his long cane and understood but Perry placed a blanket over him.

"We'll talk to him when he wakes up." he told her.

She then kissed his head but Perry understood as Doofy always gave her a goodnight kiss before leaving her to sleep as he was now an author and wrte children's books like his friend Gru did.

"Awwww Yumi that's sweet!" he said.

The light blue skinned female Minion blushed as she yawned knowing it was nearly bedtime but Perry knew that Doofy was coming home right about now as he saw the front door open as his frenemy entered.

"Hey Perry, Yumi.

The signing went great and Gru's coming over in a while for drinks." he said.

He was hugging Yumi as he knew it was nearly her bedtime as he then went into her room but Perry smiled as he heard the doorbell ring as he knew it was Gru but he wasn't his nemesis.

"Hello Perry.

Is Doof here?" he asked.

"Yes, Yes he's here.

He's putting Yumi to bed." he replied.

Gru sighed knowing that Yumi hadn't forgiven him for rejecting her and abandoning her.

Perry then saw Doof come into the living room but smiled seeing Gru as he knew he had his own family to care for like him but was curious seeing the dark blue skinned Minion lying on the couch but Perry would explain later as he heard Yumi whimpering as she was having a bad dream.

* * *

Yumi's purple eyes fluttered open as she had a dream about when Gru had abandoned her but was curled up in a ball but she then felt Perry's arms wrap around her in a hug as he saw tears fall from her eyes but he knew she'd heard Gru in the house.

"You were dreaming about when he gave you away huh?" he said.

The light blue skinned female Minion nodded sniffling as she was holding onto him tight but understood as being alone in the world would do this to you as he then heard a familiar voice as a young brown black haired girl was in DEI but he went to hug her but saw her smile at the Minion on the couch but hugged Perry as he told her to follow him to a room.

She was stunned seeing Yumi.

"Awwwwww she's cute Perry!" Brooke said.

Yumi blushed hearing her say that.

"She's having trouble falling asleep." Perry said.

She then climbed onto the bed but scooped Yumi up into her lap but was humming a lullaby she'd made up a while ago as Yumi yaened as she was singing the Thtee Little Kitten's mother's lullaby.

Perry smiled seeing Yumi fall asleep but kissed her goodnight like Gru with the Minions but put her back in the bed but she and Perry left her to sleep...


	2. Needing To Help Him

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to BrookeDoofy for reviewing.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Brooke was helping Doof make breakfast as she was curious about Yumi and how he'd managed to adopt a Minion like that from Gru but he sighed as he was telling her about Yumi but she felt bad but knew he and Perry would take care of her and help that new Minion who'd been asleep on the couch.

"Perry said he and Yumi found him on our doorstep." Doof said.

Brooke was curious but saw Perry enter yawning but smiled as his fur was messed up but wearing an nightcap but Doof blushed hugging him.

"Morning Brooke.

Did the new Minion wake up yet?" he asked.

She shook her head along with Doof but he hoped it would but he heard sniffling from the living room as Doof entered but saw Yumi on the couch with him but was stunned.

"His name was never given to him Doofy.

Nefaro doesn't care about him." she said.

Doof knew Nefaro had created the Minions for Gru and was like a helper to him but he felt bad for this Minion as he needed love like Yumi did a long time ago but he could help him but saw the male Minion smile shyly at Brooke as Doof was in awe but understood as she hugged him but Perry had a feeling the brown blackish haired teen could help.

"I think he likes you Brookie." Perry said.

Brooke smiled at this.

"Thanks Perry." she said.

He then saw her get ready for school

Doof saw Yumi smile at the Minion as he looked scared.

"You're safe here.

Doofy's nice

He cares about me and will about you.

You just need to trust him." she told him.

He sensed she was right.

They then went to have breakfast.

Perry noticed he wasn't giving him or Yumi eye contact.

He knew it would take a while for this Minion to trust...


End file.
